masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 10
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (X) Das KIZ und auch sämtlichen Räume und Gänge der Phoenix leuchteten blau auf mit den Ausrufen der Gefechtsbereitschaft. Phoenixclaw ging vor, wo sich Silver gerade mit dem Flug durch den Raumtunnel abmühte. „Was ist los? Das machst du doch normalerweise mit links.“, meinte sie, als sie sah, wie stark er teilweise lenken musste, auch wenn man diese Bewegungen kaum sah. „Normalerweise haben wir auch nie ein solches Minenfeld. Dieser Korridor wird von schwarzen Löchern und jeder Menge dunkler Materie beeinflusst. Unsere Blase zu halten und nicht in eine fremde reinzufliegen ist hier wirklich eine Kunst.“ Blaue und schwarze Striche mischten sich in die roten Nuancen oder rissen seltsame "Löcher" in den Tunnel, durch die man die Sterne vorbeihuschen sehen konnte. Sie näherten sich den Endkoordinaten. Phoenixclaw setzte sich hin und aktivierte die Systeme der Nova-Laser, sowie die Generatoren für die Singularität. Zusätzlich gab sie den einleitenden Befehl für die Phasenverschiebung. Als die Phoenix durch den gekrümmten Raum in den interstellaren Raum austrat, tarnte sie sich sofort. Die Reaper waren vor ihr, doch noch so weit entfernt, dass Phoenixclaw sie nur auf ihrer Konsole sehen konnte. „Ok Silver, ich starte gleich die Nova-Laser. Von dem Moment an bist du für das Zielen und Abfeuern zuständig. Ich will später kein ‚Die Leute im Gefechtsstand haben im letzten Moment verzogen’ hören, ok?“, sprach Phoenixclaw. Silver nickte nur. Dann aktivierte sie die zwei Laser. Die stellare Singularität war eine mächtige Waffe und wurde bis jetzt nur einige Male getestet. Nicht mal in der Föderation und außerhalb der wing’schen Flotte wusste man von ihr. Zwei Laser, die bevorzugt an den Tragflächen und oder Triebwerken saßen, wurden auf den Bug des Schiffes gerichtet und dort durch dunkle Materie-"Krallen" zu einer kleinen Nova gebündelt. Normalerweise hörte hier der Vorgang schon auf, die Nova-Bombe gehörte zum bevorzugen Repertoire der Altairs, deswegen besaßen ihre Schiffe vorne auch immer Krallen oder Platten zum Bündeln dieser Energie (wobei diese spezielle Ausstattung bei den beiden Normandy der Allianz eher kosmetischen Ursprungs sind, nur die SR2 hätte so etwas aktiv einsetzen sollen). Nun jedoch kam das besondere an dieser Technik. Zusätzlich zu dieser kleinen Nova, die normalerweise zum Auslösen einer gigantischen Supernova eingesetzt wird, wird nun ein dunkle Materiefeld genutzt. Die besondere Eigenschaft der dunklen Materie war die Tatsache, dass sie eine vierdimensionale Energie in einem dreidimensionalen Universum ist. So wird das Feld um die Nova gebildet und verstärkt. Die Energie der kleinen Nova wird dabei immer stärker komprimiert, womit die Nova selbst zur Supernova wird. Ist dieser Schritt auch passiert, schwebt vor dem Raumschiff eine extrem starke Bombe, die je nach gewählter Stärke zwei Sonnensysteme zerstören kann. Sie wird mithilfe einer Raumverzerrung zu den gegnerischen Streitkräften geworfen, wobei sich das ausführende Raumschiff entweder sofort zurückziehen oder in eine erweiterte Phasenverschiebung retten muss, sonst wird es ebenfalls zerstört. Zuerst wirkt die dunkle Materie auf die Gegner und erschafft eine temporäre Singularität. Sobald diese verpufft, dehnt sich die Energie der Supernova schlagartig aus und es gibt eine gewaltige Explosion. In den Tests und Simulationen hat es immer super geklappt. Ein Praxistest unter normalen Bedingungen hat aber noch nicht stattgefunden. Und leider zeigte dieser bereits einen kleinen Konstruktionsfehler: Aus dem Hinterhalt konnte man seine Gegner nur angreifen, wenn sie einen nicht sahen, doch diese Vorgehensweise blockierte die Phasenverschiebung zum Abhauen. Nach folgenden Ereignis notierte sich Phoenixclaw eine Kleinigkeit: Der ultimative Arschreter - für einen selbst. Muss den Forscher eine Kleinigkeit „klar machen“... Die beiden Nova-Laser, welche sich zwischen den Triebwerken befanden, bündelten ihre Energie zwischen den beiden Kollektor-Platten vor dem Cockpit. Bereits kurz darauf bildete sich die Blase um die kleine Nova. Phoenixclaw konnte das Spektakel genau beobachten und sah so auch, wie die zuerst rote Kugel durch die Komprimierung immer heller und gelber wurde, ehe eine fast gleißend weiße, vor sich hin wabbernde, Kugel zwischen den Kollektor-Platten schwebte, welche von einem bläulichen Energiefeld umgeben war. Die Phoenix befand sich nun in Sichtweite zu den Reapern. Winzig klein waren sie in der endlosen Weite der Leere zu sehen. „Ok. Stellare Singularität. Erster Praxistest unter normalen Bedingungen. Ich habe das Hauptgeschwader anvisiert.“, sprach Silver nur knapp. Es war insgesamt seine erste Nova-Bombe und man sah ihm an, dass er die Nähe zu diesem zerstörerischen Ding nicht gerade mochte. „Sehr gut. Feuer und dann sofort weg. Wir verlieren die momentane Phasenverschiebung und können wegen der Verzögerung erst in drei Minuten eine neue starten. Ich muss nochmal mit den Wissenschaftlern darüber sprechen, ob sie nicht vielleicht eine Warnung diesbezüglich rausgeben oder gleich das ganze Ding umkonstruieren wollen.“, bestätigte Phoenixclaw zufrieden. Silver nickte und löste die Waffe aus. Wegen der Raumverzerrung wurde das Phasenverschiebungsfeld wie erwartet abgeschaltet, die stellare Singularität schwirrte los und leuchtete wie der Stern, der sie war. Die Reaper konnten nicht reagieren, da steckten sie schon in der Singularität fest und wurden immer mehr zusammengeschoben. „Weg! Sofort!“, rief Phoenixclaw, doch das sollte nicht passieren. Hinter ihnen war ein weiterer Reaper aufgetaucht und hatte sie unter Beschuss genommen. Er traf eines der Triebwerke. „Schaden?“, fragte Phoenixclaw, die dank eines Tricks die Schilde aufrechterhalten konnte. „Das Triebwerk selber wurde verschont, allerdings ist der dunkle Materie-Generator in selbigem ausgefallen. Wir kommen mit den Verbliebenen nicht weg.“, informierte EVI. „Was? Wir haben doch genug für die Blase.“ „Aber die reicht nicht bis zu dieser Stelle.“, erklärte Silver und versuchte mit ÜLG genügend Raum zu gewinnen. „Das schaffen wir nicht!“, rief er als er die Entfernung zur stellaren Singularität sah. Phoenixclaw war in diesem Moment seltsam abgelenkt und hörte Silvers Schrei nur in weiter Entfernung. Dafür hörte sie aber die Stimme des Masterminds und wie sie zu jemand rief: „Oh doch! Das schaffen wir! Die werden uns nicht zerstören!“ In dem Moment stand Phoenixclaw auf und ging einfach weg. Silver war der Verzweiflung nahe. Phoenixclaw hatte dagegen ein ähnliches Erlebnis wie bei der Synapse. Daten und Ergebnisse aus den Tiefen von EVIs Archiven strömten auf sie ein. Sie verschmolz sozusagen mit der KI und erlangte dadurch auch deren Fähigkeiten. Sie wurde zur Phoenix und übernahm die direkte Kontrolle über das Schiff. Silver wurde nur noch unruhiger. Die Supernova würde jeden Moment explodieren und sie waren noch lange nicht in sicherer Entfernung. Außerdem jagte sie ein Reaper. Und dann plötzlich hörte er einen hohen Schrei, den er bis jetzt nur ein einziges anderes Mal gehört hatte. Damals beim Angriff auf die zweite Blackbird. Gehörte dieser Schrei nicht zu einem Prätorianer? „Oh Götter…“, stammelte er und verlor die Kontrolle über das Schiff, da er einen heftigen Flashback hatte und sich kurz verkrampfte. Er sprang auf und wollte wegrennen, da sah er Phoenixclaw in der Mitte des Cockpits stehen. Die grünen Syn-Bahnen waren nun sogar über den Proxima-Anzug zu sehen. Ihre Augen leuchteten grün. Sie war der Auslöser von diesem Schrei. Und in diesem Moment, wo er das realisiert hatte, explodierte die Supernova. Die Schockwelle erwischte sie, stellte das Schiff auf und riss es mit. Er wurde gleich beim ersten Auftreffen gegen eine Wand geschleudert und verlor das Bewusstsein. Bunte Wirbel waren um ihn herum. Kleine Funken und viel Licht gehörten dazu. Und plötzlich war alles weg. Es gab nur noch eine undurchdringliche Schwärze, in der entfernt etwas lilafarben glomm. Etwas, was von der Silouette im lilafarbenen Licht her ein Marker hätte sein können. Danach folgten nur noch seltsame Bilder und Schreie. Geräusche die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Und dann war da das Bild von Phoenixclaw, wie sie sich direkt vor ihm in abertausende Partikel auflöste, die einfach verschwanden. Die Bilder und Geräusche verloren sich in einem diffusen weißen Licht, einen Raum ohne Anfang und Ende, und Echos von vergangenen und zukünftigen Sachen. Er wusste nicht, ob er noch lebte oder tot war. Ob das real oder unwirklich war. Er war einfach nur verloren. „… Gehirnerschütterung… das Mittel hilft… bald ist…“, echote durch seinen Kopf. Anfangs spürte er nichts und hörte nur die seltsamen Stimmen, die mal deutlicher, mal undeutlicher sprachen. Als er angestrengt versuchte die Stimmen zu verstehen, wurden sie zwar deutlicher, doch dafür kam auch ein fürchterlicher Kopfschmerz, der ihn Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er krampfte und stemmte sich dagegen, doch es half nichts. „Oh verdammt… Er ist aufgewacht!“, rief jemand dumpf, während er sich so fühlte, als würde ihm der Schädel zerquetscht werden. „Gebt ihm das Morfix.“, sprach jemand. „Sieht so aus wie die Symptome, die Admiral Phoenixclaw bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit einen Gen-Marker gehabt hat.“, wandte noch jemand ein. „Da stimm ich zu. Moment. Die Auswertungen sind gleich da…“, sagte der erste wieder. Derweil begann eine seltsame Schwere ihn in die Tiefe zu reißen. „Ein neuer Prophet.“ Das war das letzte, was er hörte, bevor er bewusstlos wurde. Als er wieder zu sich kam hörte er nichts als die typischen Geräusche auf einem Raumschiff. Das leise Klimpern von schlecht eingestellten V-Board Terminals, das Geräusch von Konsolen, die irgendwelche Nachrichten bekamen, und Leute die mit Militärstiefeln im Raum oder Flur nebenan über die Metallplatten des Bodens gingen. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und schaute auf eine weiße Deckenverkleidung, an der Licht emeritierende Hologramme waren. Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Er war nicht der einzige auf der Krankenstation, aber momentan als einziges wach. Mistral blickte auf und stoppte mit dem Schreiben auf der Holo-Tastatur vor ihr. Dann ging sie zu ihm hin und fragte: „Wie fühlst du dich?“ „Irgendwie seltsam… Mir ist etwas schwindlig.“, antwortete er und hielt sich den Kopf. Dabei bemerkte er die beiden metallenen Pads auf seinen Schläfen. „Was zum?“, fragte er verwundert und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Pads. „Bleib ganz ruhig.“, entgegnete Mistral nur und aktivierte das Tech-Com, welches sich wie eine blaue Scheibe über ihrer Hand bildete. „Ok. Fast alles wieder in Ordnung. Du hattest verdammtes Glück.“ „Wieso?“, fragte Silver weiter. „Beim Auftreffen der Schockwelle wurdest du gegen eine Wand geschleudert und hast dir eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung geholt. Für ein oder zwei Stunden bist du sogar im Koma legen. Glücklicherweise hab ich vor einigen Jahren eine Neurostimulanz entwickelt, die ich im Atlantis-Komplex ein klein wenig modifiziert habe. Bei dir hat sie ausgezeichnet funktioniert. Oder kannst du dich plötzlich nicht mehr an deinen Namen oder sonstigen wichtigen Ereignisse erinnern? Hast du Gedächtnislücken?“ „Glaub nicht, sofern mein Name Philipp Metal ist.“ „Gut, sehr gut.“ „Was ist mit Phoenixclaw? Und dem Schiff? Wo sind wir überhaupt?“ Mistral zog hörbar die Luft ein. „Also Phoenixclaw… Tja… Die hat uns durch einen High-Link, eine Verschmelzung mit EVI, gerettet. Wir befinden uns gerade in eben erwähnten Atlantis-Komplex. Die Phoenix wird momentan repariert. Trotz der erweiterten Barriere, die Phoenixclaw geschaffen hatte, haben wir ganz schön was abbekommen. Allerdings konnte sie immerhin selbst eine Raumverzerrung schaffen, womit wir hier gelandet sind.“ „Aha…“ Silver wollte aufstehen. „Bitte bleib noch etwas liegen.“, wollte ihn Mistral zurückhalten. „Nein, ich möchte mit Phoenixclaw reden.“ „Das ist grad schlecht. Sie ist nicht hier.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ „Sie ist…“, antwortete Mistral vorsichtig. „Auf der Erde.“, vervollständigte EVI. „Was?!“, rief Silver und verdrehte dann die Augen. „Ach na toll. Die Region war noch nicht vollständig regeneriert. Danke EVI. Die plötzliche Stimulation hat ihn ausgeknockt.“, meinte Mistral genervt und holte die Stimulanz her. „Das wusste ich, allerdings dachte ich nicht, dass das passiert.“, rechtfertigte sich EVI und verschwand trotzig wieder. Phoenixclaw spürte plötzlich, dass die Phoenix wie eine Erweiterung ihres Körpers war. Sie spürte, wie sie ihre Astralbarriere über ihren Körper hinaus ausdehnen und damit das Schiff umgeben konnte. Gerade rechtzeitig hatte sie es geschafft, da kam die Druckwelle und schüttelte sie durch. Sie nutze die immer noch bestehende Astralbarriere, um den Raum darum zu verzerren und abzuhauen. Plötzlich war vor ihr ein blauer, von unglaublich großen Meeren bedeckter, Planet. Sie verlor die Verbindung zur Phoenix und zu EVI und stand plötzlich wieder im Cockpit. Silver lag bewusstlos an der linken Wand unter der tertiären Navigationskonsole. „EVI, hol Mistral her. Sie soll sich Silver mal anschauen. Außerdem, welcher Planet ist das eigentlich?“, meinte sie und setzte sich ans Steuerpult. „Ich habe Mistral informiert. Sie kommt gleich, nachdem sie Seraphim von einem kleinen Messer befreit hat, mit dem sie geübt hatte und welches nun in ihrer Schulter steckt.“, antwortete EVI und erschien als Hologramm. „Der Planet vor uns ist Atakari-Thera-01. Momentaner Aufenthaltsort des Atlantis-Tempel-Komplexes.“ „Momentaner?“, fragte Phoenixclaw und achtete auf Mistral, die mit ein paar Helfern kam und Silver sofort auf die Krankenstation bringen ließ. „Die Stadt kann eine Raumverzerrung um sich bilden und so, fast wie mit Schock, durch das Weltall reisen. Das macht sie unteranderem, falls ihr Standort bekannt geworden ist und sie nicht mehr untertauchen kann. Zuletzt befand sich der Atlantis-Komplex auf 2181 Despoina, ehemals Ťarís-Nŏgkrå. Nachdem Ihre Sonde im System geortet wurde, wurde die Stadt hier her verlegt.“ „Moment… Die Forschungssonde, die ich damals in Sigurds Wiege abgefeuert habe, hat die Versetzung einer ganzen Stadt zur Folge gehabt?“ „Ja.“ Mistral klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und folgte ihren Assistenten schnell nach. „Die dürften sich gefreut haben, als sie endlich einen Planeten mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen Hjari’is-Nòahgr’ào verlassen konnten. Kann dort der dunkle Materie-Generator des rechten Triebwerks repariert werden?“ „Ja, zusammen mit den Hüllenschaden im Heck. Der Anflug ist wie auf Jriah-Thraĳa.“ „Also kein paralleler Dockbereich, sondern ein Anti-Schwerkraft-Feld. Gut zu wissen. Ok…“ Sie verringerte den Neigungswinkel, stellte die Nase auf und tauchte in die Atmosphäre von Atakari-Thera-01 ein. Die Dämpfer waren zum Glück nicht beschädigt, sie glitt einfach durch. Die Phoenix flog noch auf etwa 40.000 Metern, die wenigen Wolken zogen über ein endloses Meer. Nur hier und da waren kleine Archipele inmitten von türkisen Wasser. In der Ferne tauchte plötzlich ein weißes Gebilde auf. „Das dahinten ist der Atlantis-Komplex. Abbremsen wäre jetzt gut, sonst kann die Terra-Kontrolle den Anflugweg nicht mehr berechnen.“ Phoenixclaw schaute kurz auf die Geschwindigkeit und verringerte sie dementsprechend, dann meinte sie: „Terra-Kontrolle, hier ist die WT-300 Phoenix. Erbitten Landeerlaubnis im Atlantis-Komplex.“ „Phoenix, wir hatten Sie zwar nicht erwartet, beobachten Sie aber schon seit Sie in diesem System gelandet sind. Wir schicken die Anflugvektoren auf Ihre Konsole. Gibt es bei Ihnen irgendwelche Probleme?“ Ein Zwischenbericht von Mistral ploppte genau im richtigen Moment auf. „Ja. Wir sind beim Zerstören eines Reapergeschwaders von einem anderen Reaper überrascht worden und haben sowohl einen Schaden des rechten dunkle Materie-Generators, wie auch der Hülle erlitten. Desweiteren haben wir einige Verletzte und mindestens zwei Leute mit Gehirnerschütterung.“ „Verstanden. Wir bereiten alles vor und schicken ein zusätzliches Ärzteteam los. Kantara Atlantis sa. Atlantis heißt Sie willkommen.“ „Danke.“, beendete Phoenixclaw, verringerte weiter die Geschwindigkeit und sah nun die Stadt ganz deutlich. Sie bestand aus einen sternförmigen Grundriss, dessen sechs Spitzen mit großen Plattformen vergrößert wurden. Die ganze Stadt war mit Hochhäusern bebaut. In der Mitte der Plattformen, aber auch der Stadt selbst, erhoben sich sehr hohe Wohntürme. Der in der Mitte war der höchste und von einer weiß, cyanfarbenen Farbe. Außerdem hatte er noch einige Nebengebäude, die ihm etwas von einem Kristall gaben. Allgemein waren sämtliche Gebäudekomplexe wie Bergkristall-Gebilde geformt, während die einzelnen Gebäude verschiedene Formen hatten. Von den äußeren Plattformen gingen unzählige „Finger“ ins Meer. Innerhalb des „Sterns“ gab es aber auch solche Docks. Die Anflugvektoren führten sie zu so einem innenliegenden Dock. Anfangs war es eine Zitterpartie die Phoenix richtig auszurichten, doch sobald das geschehen war, war der Rest leicht. Sie landete das Schiff ganz sanft auf dem Anti-Grafitations-Feld, welches von oben wie Wasser ausgehen hatte. Der Rest ging dann relativ einfach. Sobald die Phoenix auf dem Anti-Graviations-Feld schwebte und das bereitgestellte Ärzteteam und einige Shuttles mit Technikern kamen, ging sie runter zur Krankenstation. Dort wurde ihr schließlich bewusst, dass sie Silvers Lage etwas unterschätzt hatte. Bei Mistrals Report stand nicht wer eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte, sie dachte deswegen, dass er höchstens eine Platzwunde am Kopf besaß. Er war nun aber der schwerste Fall und lag momentan sogar im Koma. Mistral gab ihn gerade ein besonderes Mittel. Auf der Krankenstation, die zum Glück doch gut groß war, saßen auch einige Leute mit Verrenkungen, Verstauchungen, Schleudertraumen und einer hatte ein gebrochenes Bein. Dazwischen waren die skurillen Fälle wie Seraphim, der immer noch ein kleiner Dolch aus der Schulter ragte und die von drei Leuten davon abgehalten werden musste ihn selbst rauszuziehen. Auch Tesera hatte ein interessantes Problem. Scheinbar wurde ihr Anzug durch irgendwas beschädigt, jedenfalls steckten ihre Füße in einer Wanne, in der anscheinend flüssiger Stickstoff oder eine andere sehr kalte Flüssigkeit blubberte. Mithilfe einer speziellen Folie versuchte sie die Löcher zu versiegeln. Marak hatte es am schlimmsten von ihnen erwischt. Er hatte sich drei von vier Schultern ausgerenkt. Mit einem Holzstock im Mund, auf den er draufbiss, wurden ihm die Arme wieder eingerenkt. Anhand seiner ungewöhnlich roten Gesichtsfarbe und durch das gedämpfte Geschrei konnte man ahnen, dass es sehr weh tat. Mistral war etwas am rotieren, nahm sich aber die Zeit bei fast jeden einzelnen. „Hast du auch was?“, fragte sie nebenbei, wo sie einem ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel gab und ihn dann eine Platzwunde verband. „Nein. Seltsamerweise nicht. War aber viel Glück. Du, ich glaube das das hier etwas Längeres wird, aber ich hab noch einen Auftrag von Techtron.“ „Was willst du mir damit sagen?“, fragte Mistral, die weitergegangen war und nun bei einem bewusstlosen Sergeant die Reflexe testete. „Sag’s niemand anderen. Ich fliege mit den Firebird zur Erde und hole mir die Lanze des Lebens. Außerdem aktivier ich die Cyber-Drachen.“, flüsterte sie Mistral zu. „Bist du verrückt?! Die Erde ist Sperrgebiet! Sogar mehrfaches! Das ist nicht dein Ernst?“ „Ich tarne mich doch. Außerdem hat mir Techtron Anflugvektoren geben, die durch ein nur schwach bewachtes Gebiet direkt über den Pazifik führen. Dort lieg auch der Anführer der Cyber-Drachen. Leviathan, Berserker der Tiefe.“ Phoenixclaw musste schmunzeln. „Eins muss man dem Mastermind lassen. Sie hatte bei der Namensgebung definitiv viel Fantasie.“ „Aber das beantwortet nicht meine Frage.“ „Doch, tut es. Ich ziehe das durch. Keine Sorge, bald bin ich wieder zurück. Ich melde mich kurz vor dem Bow-Schock des Sol-Systems.“, meinte Phoenixclaw gelassen, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und ging. „Nein. Bald wirst du entweder in einem Sarg liegen oder in den Tiefen der Meere versinken, oder Schlimmeres…“, flüsterte Mistral und wandte sich wieder dem Patienten zu. Silver wachte nach etwa einer halben Stunde wieder auf und versuchte gleich die Neuro-Pads abzunehmen. Mistral kam hergeeilt und verhinderte das. Nachdem sie ihn erneut gefragt und gescannt hatte, machte sie die Pads selbst ab und half ihm auf die Beine. „Was ist nun mit Phoenixclaw? Wo steckt sie momentan? Ist sie wirklich auf der Erde?“, fragte er angespannt. „Ich habe seit vier Stunden nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Aber das muss ja auch nichts heißen. Jetzt schon dich noch. Die Reparaturen an der Hülle sind erst morgen abgeschlossen. Die am Generator im Triebwerk sogar erst übermorgen. Genieß die Aussicht oder gar die Stadt.“ Silver ging geknickt raus. „Was kann ich jetzt im Moment noch genießen?“, fragte er leise. Ende von Kapitel X Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon) Kategorie:Fanon